Poco convencional
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: No había nada romántico en su relación, pero a Lucina no parecía molestarle aquello.


**Disclaimer:** Super Smash Bros. no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja y también es un regalo para Sui uvu. Espero te guste mujer TuT, perdón por ser una asquerosidad en esto xd

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

* * *

Sólo era otro día común y corriente en la mansión, Lucina intentaba convencerse de ello mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia la biblioteca para ver a Robin.

Y aclaraba, al novio de su padre; no a su madre.

La princesa se detuvo a mitad del pasillo para ver la pared con ganas de darse golpes en la cabeza. Aún no terminaba por acostumbrarse a las dos personalidades de Robin, mucho menos a que una de ellas era su madre cuando siempre pensó en el como un chico; pero en esa mansión todo estaba pies hacia arriba y no podía hacer nada.

—Quiero regresar a casa. —gruñó antes de escuchar el sonido parecido al de una campana tras ella.

Ni bien volteó, Destello le abrazó la cara con entusiasmo mientras Lucina se quedó ahí de pie, intentando no parecer grosera y esperar. Rosalina llegó como si hubiera leído su mente, acompañada de Zelda y Palutena; quienes al verla soltaron una pequeña risa.

—Le agradas. — La rubia sonrió mientras abrazaba a la pequeña estrella—, al igual que a Ike.

—Oh, alguien se puso roja —Palutena se aproximó hasta Lucina para pellizcarle una mejilla a la chica de Ylisse.

—Chicas, basta. —Zelda le quitó a las otras dos de encima sin perder su temple sereno y Lucina lo agradeció internamente.

Si, Ike le agradaba (y mucho), pero no tenían por qué andarlo gritando cada dos por tres y mucho menos en la mansión donde literalmente, se podía escuchar como una aguja caía.

La alarma empezó a sonar, lo que indicaba que un nuevo combate iba a empezar. Lucina comprobó que Zelda desaparecía mientras las demás empezaban a correr hacia el escenario elegido, que esperaba; no fuera el coliseo de Regna Ferox. Los Custodios tenían esa maravillosa manía de ponerla en vergüenza cada vez que iban ahí.

—Ven, te aparté lugar. — Robin, su madre la hizo sentarse a su lado mientras veían el Campo de Batalla para ver a su "gemelo" aparecer junto a Marth en el mismo instante en que Zelda y Toon Link—, oh vaya; Marth tendrá problemas para acercarse...a menos que...

—Madre.

—Un estratega es así. —Ambas mujeres voltearon al otro lado y notaron a Ike sentado mirando el combate—, además estuvieron practicando las batallas en desventaja.

Lucina quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento escucharon el sonido del KO y Zelda salía volando de los límites del escenario, mientras Link unos asientos más abajo gruñía ante la incapacidad de su pequeño yo para defenderla.

— ¡ROBIN LA BOLA SMASH!

Ante las palabras de la mujer albina, Marth saltó para empujar a Toon Link y darle la oportunidad a Robin de tomar la bola smash, sabía cuánto esperaba ese momento el chico y por lo tanto, le daría un momento de gloria.

— ¡Chrom!

Y ahí estaba, esa explosión de colores gracias a la magia de Robin y las estocadas que Chrom daba con la Falchion a sus rivales. Entonces, por una fracción de segundo; Lucina fue testigo de la sonrisa que se daban ambos hombres antes de que el sello de invocación se llevara a su padre de regreso a Ylisse.

—Un gran equipo. —Ike volvió a hablar—, ¿qué opinas?

—Robin necesita mejorar con la espada. —Lucina habló, notando que el chico le sonreía levemente.

Tres segundos después, Lucina, Ike, Marth y Robin estaban en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox esperando por la batalla que tendría lugar.

—He mejorado. —Robin no se inmutó— o debería decir "prepare your self".

Marth se sacudió el cabello con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y cuando el GO sonó, se lanzó contra Ike. Lucina se fue tras Robin, pero un Thunder la detuvo en seco dejándola momentáneamente confusa.

Robin saltó en el momento justo en que la chica arremetía con la Falchion y alguien la empujó por atrás haciéndola caer. Ike se acercó a ella y sin mucho tacto la levantó antes de mandar a volar a Marth.

—¿Estas bien?— Ike preguntó, pero Lucina no contestó mientras saltaba empujándolo hacia atrás y frenando la espada de Robin con el sudor corriendo su frente.

—Sin distracciones. — El albino dijo antes de lanzarle arcfire y la chica lo entendió; él no estaba jugando con todo su potencial.

Escuchó a Ike quejarse completamente mareado y vio a Marth preparar el rompeescudos, Lucina saltó cargando el propio y empujó al de cabello azul lejos del más grande.

— ¡THORON!

«Mierda»

Ambos salieron volando, seguidos del sonido que indicaban que iban perdiendo dos a cero.

—Ganaremos. Me distraje, pero lo haremos. — Ike prometió empuñando su espada y la chica asintió haciendo lo mismo con la suya.

...

—Y perdimos—Ike se limpió la cara chamuscada con el agua de la fuente del jardín, pero no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por haber recibido una buena tunda.

—Estaba distraída. —Lucina se culpó acomodando su propia ropa—, fue...

—No es culpa de nadie. — El chico la cortó antes de darle una palmada en la cabeza—, solo tenemos que practicar más.

Lucina lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, a ella le parecía bien la idea.

—Te está invitando a salir, chica. — Pit Sombrío puso los ojos en blanco al pasar a su lado, aquel par era demasiado denso, lo que era una ironía viniendo de él.

— ¿Quieres ir ahora? — Preguntó la princesa con un ligero sonrojo. No había nada romántico en su relación, pero a Lucina no parecía molestarle aquello.

—Crecen tan rápido. —Ambos Robin se abrazaron de Marth, quien sólo les frotó la espalda con una gota de sudor en su frente; ahora solo debía esperar que en la próxima batalla contra Ike, ninguno usara la bola smash contra él.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
